Who Clifford what dog
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Clifford ran away, he fell down a cliff and he lost his memory.


One morning at the apartment, Clifford was the first one to wake up. He decided to have some fun with his friends. He went over to Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, are you awake?"

Daffodil didn't wake up. So Clifford tried again.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, are you awake?"

Clifford went on her head. Daffodil woke up and saw Clifford on top of her head.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, get your paws off of me."

Clifford said, "But I just wanna play."

Daffodil said, "Grrrr."

Daffodil swings Clifford to the ground.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, I have no time for your puppy game. DON'T YOU EVER WAKE ME UP! Idiot dog."

So Daffodil went back to sleep. Clifford was confused by what Daffodil just said.

Clifford said, "Oh well, maybe Jorge would like to play."

So Clifford went to Jorge's apartment. When he got there, he saw Jorge making food. He went over to him.

Clifford said, "Hi Jorge."

Jorge said, "Hola Clifford, how it going?"

Clifford said, "Nothing much. What are you doing?"

Jorge said, "Oh, I'm just making some breakfast."

Clifford said, "Whoa, can I help?"

Jorge said, "Sure, can you get me some flour."

Clifford said, "Sure."

So Clifford went to get some flour. When he tried to carry it over to Jorge, he simply tripped by a rolling pin and spilled the flour all over the ground, including Jorge.

Jorge said, "CLIFFORD!"

Clifford said, "Whoops, sorry."

Jorge said, "GRRR, GET OUT!"

Clifford said, "What!"

Jorge carried Clifford to the front door.

Clifford said, "Jorge, what are you doing?"

Jorge said, "YOU RUINED MY BREAKFAST! Idiot dog."

So Jorge slammed the door hard on Clifford. Clifford got a little upset and confused.

Clifford said, "Man, what with him? Oh well, maybe Flo and Zo would like to play as well."

So Clifford went to Flo and Zo apartment. When he got there, he saw the two kittens playing with their new squeak toy.

Clifford said, "Hi Flo, hi Zo."

Flo said, "Hey Clifford.

Zo said, "What up?"

Clifford said, "Nothing much. So, what you got there?"

Flo said, "It our new squeaky toy."

Zo said, "Plus, it jingle."

Clifford said, "Cool, can I try it?"

Flo said, "Sure."

Zo said, "Here an idea, I'll throw and you try to catch it."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So Zo threw the squeaky toy as Clifford tried to catch it. After he caught it, he accidently bite the squeaky toy so hard, that it made a loud and long squeaky sound. Clifford spitted the toy our from his mouth.

Flo said, "Hey Clifford, what wrong?"

Clifford said, "I think something happened to the squeak toy."

Zo said, "Let me see."

So tried to make a jingle, but the jingle didn't work. It was broken.

Zo gasped and said, "You broke it."

Clifford said, "Whoops."

Flo and Zo turned to Clifford furiously and threw him out of their apartment.

Clifford said, "Hey, what gives?"

Flo and Zo said, "YOU BROKE OUR FAVORITE SQUEAKY TOY! GET OUT! Idiot dog."

The two slammed the door on Clifford. Clifford was starting to cry, but he still have one more person that would never dump him. He went outside to see Norville.

Clifford said, "Hey Norville, what up?"

Norville said, "Oh hi there pup, I'm just here organizing my feathers."

Clifford said, "Why?"

Norville said, "Well, usually I lose so many feathers, I couldn't even resist leaving them behind. So, I like to make a collection to see which feathers I have and don't have."

Clifford said, "Wow, can I help?"

Norville said, "Sure, I'll go get some more pebbles. Make sure nothing happened to them."

Clifford said, "Alright."

So Clifford took a careful watched of Norville's feathers. Soon, the wind was blowing so hard. The pebbles was just about to move, so Clifford quickly stopped it. Later, the wind started blowing more of the pebbles away. Clifford tried to stopped it, but there were too many of them. Soon, some of the feathers flew away.

Clifford said, "Uh oh, that can't be good."

Norville said, "Hey Clifford, how are the pebbles doing?"

Clifford said, "Uh, there fine."

Norville said, "Alright, let put some more pebbles on-WHAT! WHERE ARE ALL MY FEATHERS!"

Clifford said, "Sorry Norville. The wind carried it away and-"

Norville said, "GRRRR, IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD GET OUT OF HERE, YOU IDIOT DOG!"

Clifford was shocked. All of his friends called him an idiot dog. He began to run away. Soon, he reach the front door. Clifford began crying.

Clifford said, "I can't believe it. First Daffodil, then Jorge, then Flo and Zo, then Norville. They all hate me. There is only one thing left to do. I am running away and I am never coming back."

So Clifford wrote a note on the front door and quickly ran as fast as he can, out of the city. Two hours after running out of the city, Clifford fell off the cliff. He began to fall. He hit his head and fainted. Another two hours later, two young cats tried to wake him up.

Mobie said, "Hey, are you okay?"

Chest said, "I think he's waking up."

Clifford said, "Huh, where am I?"

Mobie said, "Oh thanks goodness you're alright."

Clifford said, "Uh thanks."

Chest said, "My name is Chest and this is my friend Mobie."

Mobie said, "It nice to meet you."

Clifford said, "It a pleasure to meet you too."

Chest said, "So, what your name?"

Clifford said, "Uh, I don't know."

Mobie said, "You don't know your own name."

Clifford said, "No and I don't even know how I got here in the first place."

Chest said, "Hmm, who was your last owner?"

Clifford said, "I didn't have one. I think."

Mobie said, "I think that you bump your head really hard. Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

So Chest and Mobie took the small, red, puppy to the hospital. As he got there, the doctor quickly did a check on the small, red, puppy. He fixed his bump with a bandage. Soon, he was feeling better.

Doctor said, "There, all better."

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Chest said, "So you really don't know who you are or what you're doing."

Clifford said, "Not really."

Doctor said, "Hmm, since he's a puppy, you might wanna teach him about being a cat."

Mobie said, "Are you sure about that Doctor?"

Doctor said, "Yes. We don't normally get a lot of dogs here, because none of them was allow. Since he can't remember anything, you might wanna teach him."

Mobie said, "I guess we could."

Chest said, "Yeah, let do it."

Clifford said, "Huh?"

Chest said, "Listen pup. You are gonna learn what is like to be a cat instead of a dog."

Clifford said, "A cat instead of a dog." are

Mobie said, "Yep. Are you up to the challenge?"

Clifford said, "Okay."

Mobie said, "Great, now follow us."

So Mobie and Chest took the small, red, puppy to the city of Catsville. He notice that they're are a lot of cats.

Clifford said, "Wow, what species are they?"

Chest said, "They're cat. That is why they called it Catsville."

Clifford said, "Catsville."

Mobie said, "Yep."

Clifford said, "So, where are we going?"

Chest said, "We are gonna teach you how to eat like a cat."

Clifford said, "Oh, okay."

So Chest and Mobie took the small, red, puppy to the Sushi restaurant.

Clifford said, "What is this place?"

Mobie said, "This is a Sushi restaurant. Some cats usually comes here to eat."

Clifford said, "Wow."

Chest said, "Okay, I'll go get us some sushi. Be right back."

So Chest went to get some sushi for Mobie and the small, red, puppy.

Chest said, "Alright pup, here is the sushi."

Clifford said, "It looked good."

Mobie said, "Try it."

So Clifford ate the sushi. It tasted so good.

Clifford said, "Wow, this sushi is so good. I love it."

Chest said, "I'm glad you likes it."

Clifford said, "Does all cats eat this?"

Mobie said, "Well, sometime they do."

Clifford said, "Whoa."

Chest said, "Now, we are gonna show you another way to be a cat."

Clifford said, "Wow, okay."

So Chest and Mobie took the small, red, puppy to another place to be a cat. Meanwhile, Daffodil was looking for Clifford. She searched all over the room, but he couldn't find him. He went to Jorge's apartment.

Daffodil said, "Jorge, are you here?"

Jorge said, "Oh hi Daffodil, what is it?"

Daffodil said, "Have you seen Clifford?"

Jorge said, "Not since this morning."

Daffodil said, "Well that odd. He is never late for meals. He usually loves doggies doodles."

Jorge said, "Maybe he was not hungry."

Daffodil said, "That doesn't mean he can't be here. Let go check with Flo and Zo."

Jorge said, "Right."

So Jorge and Daffodil went to Flo and Zo apartment. Meanwhile, Mobie and Chest are gonna teach the small, red, pup the next thing of being a cat.

Chest said, "Alright, are you ready to take the next challenge of how to become a cat?"

Clifford said, "Sure."

Mobie said, "In order to be a cat, you must be like a cat."

Clifford said, "Like how?"

Chest said, "Most cats lick their fur to get clean. It more better than taking a bath."

Clifford said, "I could, but what a fur?"

Mobie said, "It your skin. It all over you."

Clifford said, "Oh I see."

So Clifford tried to lick his fur. It tasted gross."

Clifford said, "Ewww, this doesn't taste good."

Chest said, "It shouldn't taste good. That is why whenever you get dirty, you clean yourself with your tongue."

Clifford said, "Wow."

Mobie said, "So, are you ready for the next step?"

Clifford said, "Am I ever."

Chest said, "Well then come along."

So Chest and Mobie took the small, red, puppy to their next place to go. Meanwhile, Daffodil and Jorge were on their way to Flo and Zo apartment.

Daffodil said, "Flo, Zo, are you in here?"

Flo said, "Hey guys."

Zo said, "What up?"

Jorge said, "We're looking for Clifford. Have you seen him?"

Flo said, "Not since this morning."

Jorge said, "Well that strange. Clifford never missed a play date with Flo and Zo."

Zo said, "Actually, we were busy. That why."

Daffodil said, "But, where else would Clifford be?"

Flo said, "He might be outside."

Zo said, "Then let go."

So the four went downstairs. Later, Jorge saw a note.

Jorge said, "Hey guys look."

Daffodil said, "A note."

Flo said, "What does it say?"

Jorge read the note and he was shocked.

Daffodil said, "Jorge, what wrong?"

Jorge said, "I think we need to find Norville first."

Zo said, "Well then, let go."

So the four went outside to find Norville. Meanwhile, Chest and Mobie took the small, red, puppy to the last place for him to be a cat.

Mobie said, "Alright, are you ready for your last task of being a cat?"

Clifford said, "Sure."

Chest said, "Alright. The last thing cats must do is fight."

Clifford said, "Fight."

Mobie said, "Yes. Sometime whenever we ran into trouble or if someone is evil, you must attack them. Saving the day is what cats do."

Clifford said, "Whoa."

Chest said, "Now, pretend you wanna fight me."

Clifford said, "Uh, are you sure?"

Chest said, "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So Clifford and Chest was just about to fight. Later, they heard the Mayor crying for help

Mayor said, "Help. They're coming. The Alley Cats are coming."

Clifford said, "Huh?"

Mayor said, "The Alley Cats." They're back."

Chest and Mobie gasped.

Clifford said, "Wait, what is going on?"

Chest said, "The Alley Cats. Those three evil cats are always up to no good."

Mobie said, "They're always trying to make our lives miserable."

Clifford gasped.

Mayor said, "If only someone can save us."

Clifford said, "Maybe I can."

Mobie said, "Huh?"

Chest said, "Are you sure?"

Clifford said, "Yeah. I'll help protect the city. Round up every cats in the city, while I take care of them."

Chest said, "Be careful."

Clifford said, "I will."

So the small, red, puppy set out to find The Alley Cats. Meanwhile, Daffodil, Flo, Zo, and Jorge were just about to see Norville.

Daffodil said, "Hey Norville, are you here?"

Norville said, "Hey guys. What up?"

Flo said, "We got bad news."

Norville said, "What is it?"

Jorge said, "Read this note."

Norville said, "Hmm, Dear Daffodil, Flo, Zo, Jorge, and Norville, if you are reading this, I am gone. I am stick and tired of you dumping me and rejecting me for what I did. I ran away from home. I hope you find a happy life without me. Loved Clifford. Aka, idiot dog." Norville gasped and said, "IDIOT DOG!"

Daffodil said, "Clifford ran away. What am I gonna do without my baby brother?"

Jorge said, "What am I gonna do without my best friend? I shouldn't have kicked him out."

Flo and Zo said, "We shouldn't have done that doo."

Norville said, "Don't dear."

Jorge said, "We gotta find him."

Daffodil said, "How?"

Jorge said, "Well, as for a puppy, I can track Clifford senses."

Flo said, "Are you sure that will find him?"

Jorge said, "Yes. Me and Daffodil will look for Clifford. The rest of you will stay here and make sure nothing happened."

So Daffodil and Jorge set out to find Clifford. Meanwhile, the small, red, puppy was just about to look for The Alley Cats.

Clifford said, "Alright, now I gotta find those Alley Cats."

As the small, red, puppy searched high and low for The Alley Cats, he pretty much finds them.

Clifford gasped and said, "It The Alley Cats."

He went over to them.

Clifford said, "Hey, are you the one causing mayhem to this town?"

Muk said, "Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Snake said, "It a small, red, buffoon."

Clifford said, "Grrrr, what did you say?"

Muk said, "You heard us. What are you doing here anyway?"

Clifford said, "I'm saving the city. I am also here to stop you."

Dark said, "Ha, how can a small wimp beat us?"

Clifford said, "Oh yeah."

The small, red, puppy, began to attack The Alley Cats. The Alley Cats attacked him as well. Soon, they were all in for a fight. Later, the small, red, puppy had an idea. He went to get some water and he sprayed it on The Alley Cats. The Alley Cats were scared and they all ran out of the city.

Clifford said, "I did it."

Mayor said, "You."

Clifford said, "Huh?"

Mayor said, "You saved us."

Clifford said, "I did."

Mayor said, "Yes, you send The Alley Cats out of the city. As a reward, I will make you the Mayor of Catsville."

Clifford gasped and said, "The Mayor of Catsville."

Mayor said, "Yes. We saluted you."

Clifford said, "Wow, that was so great. Thank you very much."

Mayor said, "Come on, there a ceremony you must attend."

So the Mayor took the small, red, puppy to the ceremony to be the next Mayor of Catsville. Meanwhile, Jorge and Daffodil are still looking for Clifford.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, where are you?"

Jorge said, "Clifford, are you here?"

Daffodil said, "We can't seem to find him anywhere."

Jorge said, "Oh dear."

Daffodil said, "You don't think something bad happened to him, do you?"

Jorge said, "I hope not."

As the two continued looking for Clifford, Jorge saw a the paper with Clifford on it.

Jorge said, "Hey Daffodil, look."

Daffodil said, "Huh?"

The two went over to see what the paper say. They were shocked to hear that Clifford is the Mayor of Catsville.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, Mayor, Catsville."

Jorge said, "Wow my buddy a Mayor. Cool."

Daffodil said, "Why would he want to be a Mayor?"

Jorge said, "I don't know. Let go find out."

Daffodil said, "Right."

So Jorge and Daffodil head on to find Clifford in Catsville. Meanwhile, the small, red, puppy was just about to make an announcement for his first job as Mayor.

Clifford said, "Attention everybody, as your new Mayor, I am proudly to present that I will do anything to protect this city. Making sure nothing happened to our town."

The crowd began cheering. Daffodil and Jorge saw Clifford on the top. They went over to him.

Clifford said, "And further more, anyone who caused trouble in this city will de discipline. Also, I will..."

Daffodil said, "Clifford."

Clifford said, "Huh?"

Jorge said, "Are you okay Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Uh, who are you talking to?"

Daffodil said, "What? Clifford it us. Daffodil and Jorge."

Clifford said, "I don't know them."

Jorge and Daffodil gasped

Jorge said, "You don't know us."

Clifford said, "No."

Daffodil said, "Oh dear."

Daffodil noticed a bump on Clifford's head.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, what happened to your head?"

Clifford said, "Oh I got hit."

Jorge said, "Then that means your memory is gone."

Clifford said, "Okay, I don't know who you are, but if you don't..."

Mayor said, "Alright, what going on here?"

Daffodil said, "Excuse me Mayor, but this small, red, puppy is our friend. His named is Clifford. He hit his head really hard and can't remember a thing."

Jorge said, "He used to lives in the city with us. Until he ran away."

Mayor said, "Hmm, is this true?"

Clifford said, "Uh, I don't know. Maybe."

Jorge said, "We gotta get his memory back."

Clifford said, "But, I wanna run for Mayor of Catsville."

Mayor said, "Clifford, it okay, go with the animals who loves you."

Clifford said, "Huh, but Mayor..."

Mayor said, "It okay. I'm sure you'll realized who you are soon."

Clifford said, "I guess so."

Chest said, "Is there a problem?"

Mobie said, "What going on?"

Jorge said, "Hi, I'm Jorge and this is Daffodil."

Chest said, "I'm Chest and this is Mobie."

Daffodil said, "You see, Clifford is a good friend of our. He hit his head and that is why he can't remember his original self."

Mobie said, "Well that could explain why he's a cat."

Chest said, "Only because we've been teaching him."

Clifford said, "But if I leave, will I ever see you again?"

Mobie said, "Don't worry, we'll come and visit you someday."

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Chest said, "Well, you must get going."

Clifford said, "Thanks for all your help. Bye."

So the three went back to the city. As they got there, they went to the courtyard.

Jorge said, "Clifford, do you remember this place?"

Clifford said, "Not really."

Daffodil said, "Oh dear."

Jorge said, "How are we gonna bring Clifford's memory back?"

Daffodil said, "I know. We can act out."

Jorge said, "Huh?"

Daffodil said, "If we act out as we tried to bring Clifford's memory back, he just might remember."

Jorge said, "Hmm, I thinks so. Great."

Clifford said, "Uh."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry Clifford, we'll get your memory back."

So Daffodil and Jorge went to get the other to act out a scene for Clifford.

Norville said, "Alright, is everybody ready?"

They all nodded and they got right to work. The curtain was open and the small, red, puppy began watching.

Jorge said, "Hi, my name is Clifford. I am a small, red, puppy who was looking for a home. Pretty soon, someone came to adopted me."

Daffodil said, "Hi, my name is Emily Elizabeth. I am here to look for a pet that is cute and cuddly. Hey look, a small, red, puppy. I choose this one."

Zo said, "Here you go miss."

Daffodil said, "Thanks you so much."

Jorge barked proudly.

Daffodil said, "Aw, you are so cute. I think I'll called you Clifford."

Pretty soon, the small, red, puppy is starting to get a vision.

Flo said, "Later, Clifford met lots of great friends. Daffodil, Clifford's sister, Jorge, Clifford's best friend, Flo and Zo, Clifford's kitten friend, Norville, Clifford's true friend, and Emily Elizabeth, Clifford's owner."

Norville said, "They all live happily ever after."

Soon, the small, red, puppy is starting to get another vision.

Daffodil said, "Is it working?"

Zo said, "I'm not sure."

Soon, the curtain came loose and it swings right toward Clifford. Causing him to get hit. The other gasped and went over to him.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, are you okay buddy."

Clifford said, "Huh, what happened?"

Norville said, "You got hit with the curtain. I told you kittens to use solid."

Zo said, "Well maybe you should've help us put it together.

Clifford said, "Guys is that you?"

Jorge said, "Clifford, do you remember us?"

Clifford gasped and he now remember his friends. He shred to tears.

Flo said, "Clifford, what wrong?"

Clifford said, "I don't know. First, you all hated me. I ran away from home."

Daffodil said, "Oh Clifford, we're sorry. We shouldn't have scold you."

Jorge said, "It was a pretty bad mistake."

Clifford said, "You really thinks so."

Norville said, "Yeah and we promise not to yell at you again."

Clifford said, "Oh, thanks you guys. You're the best."

So the six began hugging and Clifford finally got his memory back.

The End.


End file.
